


Catapulting Out of the Closet

by dyllpickless



Series: TUA Pride Month 2019 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Fluff, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Sort Of, Transgender Diego Hargreeves, nonbinary klaus hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyllpickless/pseuds/dyllpickless
Summary: Day 3 of TUA Pride Month: Pride ParadeKlaus and Diego decide to come out to the world.





	Catapulting Out of the Closet

“This question is from the fan @krakenmyknuckles: _Do you have anything for your LGBTQ+ fans? You guys are my heroes, and it would mean the world to me if you guys sent some love to the community!_ ”

“Of course!” Klaus grinned and ignored the slight sigh that came from Luther. “I want each and every one of you sweet peoples out there to know that it’s okay to be you! You should never be forced to feel ashamed of yourself.”

“But don’t come out if you don’t feel safe,” Diego added.

“Yes, that too. Don’t put yourself in danger. Which takes me to my next point. Ladies and gentlemen and those that know better, I have an announcement to make: I’m non-binary! And pansexual!” Klaus cheered and clapped his hands, which were only slightly shaking. He not-so-discreetly sent a glance to Diego, who nodded.

“I have an announcement as well. I’m transgender. I was born in a girl’s body and I’m taking steps to fix that.”

“Woo!” Klaus clapped and sent the camera a winning smile.

  


“Numbers Two and Four, you are to report to my office immediately,” Reginald barked at the children once they were within the soundproof confines of the black car. Klaus and Diego were suddenly grateful of whatever weird thing was going on between Luther and Allison, because they were able to sit together, which meant they could silently comfort each other.

  


No matter what Reginald said or did to Klaus and Diego, what they said couldn’t be taken back. Not even a lewd amount of cash could erase the footage. It was a live interview. The world already saw it. And suddenly the sidewalk in front of the Academy was taken over by flags of all different colors. Letters flowed in pouring out love and support, while also suddenly requesting appearances at countless pride events.

All this reached a climax in early June, when the city was holding a pride event that happened to take place on the same street as where the Academy sat. Through the windows, Klaus and Diego saw signs with their names on them.

“They want you out there.” Reginald’s voice made them jump away from the window like they were caught doing something wrong. Maybe they were. “Grace,” he barked down the hall, “gather the children.”

  


The domino masks and wool blazers may have been hot in the June sun, but nobody complained. A feather boa was draped around Klaus’ neck by a drag queen wearing heels so high they might as well have been stilts. Diego was pulled into a hug from a tearful fan, who later would confess that Diego’s brave coming out was what finally gave xem the courage to come out to xyr own family. A greyscale and purple display caught Five’s eye, but nobody said anything. Ben took everything in, his eyes wide and amazed from behind the thick black mask. And through it all, Reginald’s smile kept faltering into a grimace. But none of the kids cared. They were supported. And he couldn’t touch them.

**Author's Note:**

> Vanya is wlw too by the way but she isn't allowed out in public so I couldn't write her in :( Thank you for reading, though! Comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
